Make Out Kids
by KONSTANTINE23
Summary: They carved a message deep within our broken hearts that failed to mend: make out kids never had a chance to be best friends.


A/N: Hey ya'll well this is my first fic on this site and It was written by me about two years ago, so I've gotten better. Hopefully. Please please please READ AND REVIEW 3

You know you love me,

Xoxo KONSTANTINE

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**They carved a message deep within our broken hearts that failed to mend:  Make out kids never had a chance to be best friends.**

So it was an unconventional relationship at best. They did not truly have feelings for each other. They did not truly want to be with each other. It was a relationship of convenience and lust and want and more especially _need_. She had her friends, those two boys that she'd known since the first year they were her everything and more but she couldn't turn to them when she needed this one thing, this passion that only he could give to her. They had their girlfriends and their lives and she did not want to ruin them by throwing this in to the mix and besides, she'd kissed them both on random occasions and neither had even come close to him. He was special,, he was amazing and of course he knew it. That was the worst part he knew that she needed him he knew that she had to have him and he knew that those times of passion were what she thrived on.

So basically he drove her mad. It was the one thing he could do to get back at her. Of course she never really knew that he needed her as much as she needed him.

She would knock on his door late at night from across the common room, "Come on, just tonight I need this, just this once," and he would comply and make her believe it was what she needed what she had to have and even what she wanted and never ever showing her that it was him along that could not live without this, this passion which neither of them could describe.

Nobody suspected them. They hated each other, some might say with a passion. Not only that but they were complete opposites, they had not one thing in common with each other. Except, of course for this need.

**She's into math and magazines,  Director's cuts and gray cell green  Armed with an eye for contradictions,  She sees completely through me.**

She was the head girl of course, perfect in every single way. Perfect grades, perfect conduct (that the professors knew about), perfect uniform with her skirt and shirt neatly pressed and her tie neatly tied perfectly. She had her home work done weeks before it was due and had the gall to refuse to let her two friends copy it. She did not make mistakes. She did not slip up at all. Except that one time.

That one time when they were in the common room arguing as usual when he just stopped and stared and could not take his eyes off of her. She thought he had gone mental. He hated her, not only that he was absolutely disgusted with her mere existence. He most often could not stand to be in the same room as her yet there in that moment of clarity he realized , unbeknown to her of course, they he had to have her and he stepped forward and kissed her right then and there and you can surmise what happened after that, then after that and even once or twice after that. The next day she knew that that was something she could not forget about. It was her one mistake but perhaps her biggest one. He was her best kept secret and her biggest mistake.

**I'm fond of Twin Peaks afternoons,  Inexpensive wine with cordon bleu..  Armed with a plethora of insecurities,  we keep each other amused..**

He was gorgeous, absolutely positively gorgeous. He had every witch in the school on their knees wanting him. He took advantage of that on many occasions until she came along. He was head boy and had the grades to prove it. He was perfect too. In a different way than her. He had perfect white blonde hair that only one family in the whole wizarding world could develop naturally. He had perfect gray-blue eyes that only he possessed and nobody else, he had a perfect seekers body and more than that he had perfectly tailored clothes to fit said body. He came from extreme wealth in the purest sense of the word. He was perfectly pure in everyway down to his pureblood. He was perfection to any girl that looked his way, including her.

Yet he did not see his perfection. He saw a young man that would never become the man who his father wanted him to be. He saw a young man that always made mistakes and never did things right. His father was a stern man that did not take no for an answer. He did not believe his son could be anything less than one hundred percent. His son had to be a death eater and he had to be the best most astute and loyal death eater there was , or else. Yet he did not want to be a death eater. Possessing such an attitude that he would not follow any body.

Still he wanted to please his father because after all who does a boy look up to more than his daddy. But he most certainly knew that this little secret this thing he had with her would not please his father. Not at all, but they did not think about. They lived in there own little world where their needs were met and reality was rarely thought of.

**And we sing:  Hooray for the madness, we are better by design,  Let's hope we'll never have to say goodbye..  Say goodbye**

They did not even think about it sometimes, they accepted the way things were. They did what they wanted when they wanted and they thrived in this world that they created. They had their common room where only they knew the password and only they could get into. Feelings did not matter or they were not involved because feelings were a big deal and this was not. This was just a need an urge that was fulfilled. This was just what they needed and they had to have but this was anything but important.

There was a truth which they could not deny however. It was their final year at Hogwarts. Being head boy and girl was a plus to ensure their privacy but the fact that it came with only a year left to fulfill their needs was not good for them. Neither of them spoke of it but they both worried about what might happen when school ended and when they had to leave each other. His father would not allow him to be friends with her, but was he friends with her? No, not at all because after all of this he still believed this was just a need he had to have. And she would never bring him home it was not that type of relationship.

It was not even really a relationship but for a non-relationship they sure did have some romantic moments.

**Snowed in sleep over winter break,  Cocktails and miniature mistakes,  Lights out, we're covered in each others' warm embrace. If we keep swimming, maybe this will never die.**

They kept this secret ,this passion, this _need _going on throughout the entire first half of the year and through Christmas. They both stayed at Hogwarts making up reasons to stay but both knowing inside that they could not bare to be away from each other. They held a party in their heads common room. All of the 6th and 7th years that had stayed attended. They got completely drunk and ended up making out for all the world to see under the Christmas tree. The others disregarded this has a drunken mistake but they never guessed that this was a mistake that happened nearly every night.

That winter night was much like every other night with them full of lust and passion but differently so at the end of the night they stayed together in his bed and slept the night in each others arms. They were too drunk to realize this was not what normally happened. It may have been that night that their true feelings of love developed, or maybe they had been there all along.

Even more so after that night they tried to convince themselves that this was not something they wanted but something they needed and had to have. They had proven that it could turn into something more yet they did not want to deal with those feelings. They also did not want to deal with the fact that they only had five more months together after the new year.

**We fail to keep in touch these days,  I'm liquid cold, she's murder gray,  Hollowed by circumstance that pushed us both away.**

That was twenty years ago. They had graduated and moved on. They were both married and had children who had grown up and were now attending that very same school. They were both good parents. Her, because she was a good person that was perfect at everything as you remember and would be nothing less than the perfect mother. Him, because he had a horrible father that made him want swear up and down that when he had children they would be his most prized possession and as such they would be treated with love and compassion.

They passed through platform 9 ¾ within minutes of each other. Her husband was at work at the ministry and his wife was busy with their five year old son. As she kissed her son goodbye and sent him aboard the train to the smiling faces of her two best friends' children she wiped a tear from her eye thinking about how fast time flew.

He hugged his daughter and fluffed her hair atop her head and told her to be a good girl and listen to the professors (something she would never learn he never did). He gave her some gold incase she needed it and put on the brand new emerald necklace he had given her before they had left the manor that morning. He had hoped she would be put in slytherin and this was a good luck charm he hoped would help her. She walk to the train and looked out the window to wave good bye to her father. He called out "I love you!" and turned to walk away.

That was when he saw her. She was staring at him as well. He could not believe it was her after all these years standing before him. He felt a tug at his heart. He would never have guessed that she felt the same. He realized those feelings would always be there and he would never be with her, something he should have known even back then but he had ignored it. She understood that she would always feel something for him even when she tried to deny it, and those twenty years ago she had most certainly fallen in love. She would never get to act on that love now.

Hermione Granger did not even smile or not at Draco Malfoy as she walked away from him and apparated to her house from Kings Cross station. Draco Malfoy did not even think twice as a turned around to apparate to his office. Why would they say anything to each other? They were really never friends. This was not something that they had wanted of course, only something that they _needed_.

**They carved a message deep within our broken hearts that failed to mend:  Make out kids never had a chance to be best friends.**


End file.
